Summer Sunshine
by Kaara
Summary: The quirks of being in a relationship that consists of an Uzumaki Naruto and a Yamanaka Ino. NaruIno. OneShot.


**Title:** Summer Sunshine.  
**By:** Kaara.  
**Prompt:** Idea taken from LJ community, **1sentence**, set **Delta**.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, so you might want to garrotte him for screwing up the show.  
**Rating:** R, because of language and sexual/as well as other things implications.  
**Note:** I've claimed this pairing for quite some time and I didn't have the inspiration to do finish it until today. There will be quite a few spoiler (meh, only for Asuma's death and I'm quite sure _everyone_ knows that already) and… weirdness. Feel free to laugh/cry/curse away. Feedbacks are very much welcomed, appreciated and cherished, as always.

**xxx**

**Summer Sunshine (NaruIno in 1Sentence)**

**xxx**

**#01 – Air  
**  
- She feels like falling and drowning and _dying_, floating and flying and _soaring_ when he kneels in front of her and (awkward as ever) tells her to please, won't you take this ring and uh… marry me or something?

**#02 – Apples  
**  
- The orchard is cool during the hottest of summer days, and Naruto likes going there to lounge around whenever his hectic schedule allows him to – the plus point is that he can always find Ino there, attending to the trees and smiling more than she does when everyone else is around.

**#03 – Beginning  
**  
- It doesn't take much, really – a chance meeting, a quiet conversation, a heated argument and swapped invitations to dinner are all it takes for two blondes to find their way into each other's lives.

**#04 – Bugs  
**  
- When Shino approaches Naruto, and starts threatening death by insects in very, very uncomfortable places (in that creepy silent way of his) if Naruto ever hurts Ino, Naruto figures belatedly that Ino should really start telling him about her past relationships to prepare him for future threats.

**#05 – Coffee  
**  
- He prefers green tea over her inky black coffee, but when she hands him a cup of the accursed beverage, Naruto drains it without complaining and watches Ino putters around the kitchen, making breakfast for three – Asuma had liked coming to her place for breakfast.

**#06 – Dark  
**  
- Ino slaps Naruto's eager hands away and, nodding at their three-year old daughter, hisses, "Not with the kid around, idiot."

**#07 – Despair  
**  
- The biting chill makes her whole body shiver – he can hear the telltale chatter of her teeth – but he still stands quietly behind her and the white block of the cenotaph, knowing without asking the names she is staring at.

**#08 – Doors  
**  
- One of the many things that irritates Ino about Naruto is his tendency to follow the traditional (and thus, socially-inappropriate) rules of being a ninja, which means that she would often find him standing outside her bedroom window, tapping the glass, instead of doing what other normal boyfriends would do – ring the freakin' doorbell.

**#09 – Drink  
**  
- Kakashi-sensei once gave him a (rare) good advice – never drink more than you can remember – and as Naruto wakes up with one hell of a hangover and a pissed Ino on his bed, he vows to buy his ex-sensei a drink; as soon as Ino stops trying to permanently deafen him from her hysterical screams of obscenities.

**#10 – Duty  
**  
- "What the _hell_ do you mean you have to _marry_ your _target_?!"

**#11 – Earth  
**  
- She doesn't exactly believes in ghosts or spirits or apparitions, but on the day of her wedding to one raucous Uzumaki Naruto, she recognises the faint figure of Asuma behind the crowd, smoking lazily and smiling his approval at his ex-student's choice.

**#12 – End  
**  
- He's losing himself to the Demon inside, bits by bits by bits, and he tries to keep the tremor out of his voice as he hands over a sealing scroll to a crying Ino (_don't cry, please don't cry_) and says, "Either the sealing successful or not, _kill me_."

**#13 – Fall  
**  
- "I love you."

**#14 – Fire  
**  
- They fights a lot, usually for a long stretch of time because both are stubborn to the bones, but once the anger simmers down, it's only a matter of seconds before they find themselves exchanging apologetic smiles and playful banters.

**#15 – Flexible  
**  
- Ino punches him into unconsciousness when Naruto asks her if she can _bend_ like the heroines in Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books.

**#16 – Flying  
**  
- The first time she finds out that her juvenile husband is secretly trying to teach their only son the 'Super Secret Assassination Technique' (or commonly known to the population of Konoha as the 'Thousand Years of Pain'), she takes the trouble to demonstrate that particular technique, using said husband as a target.

**#17 – Food  
**  
- "Naruto, stop pillaging my fridge and get out of my house!"

**#18 – Foot  
**  
- Naruto's face twists into a grimace when Ino deliberately sits on his leg, the one in the cast, (_"You should've told me you're going on that mission… oh my, your leg's broken? Sorry, sorry."_) and he curses the day Kyuubi and the demon's ever-so-helpful healing ability disappear for good.

**#19 – Grave  
**  
- Ino slams the door close when Sakura shows up on her doorstep from Team Seven's last mission, eyes puffy from crying and cradling Naruto's forehead protector to her chest.

**#20 – Green  
**  
- The wedding invitation arrives during dinner and Ino has to physically tie her husband to his chair to stop him from accomplishing his threat to "mutilate that spandex-wearing bastard if he ever hurt Sakura-chan!"

**#21 – Head  
**  
- When their daughter comes back from her first B Class mission, with blood-stained clothes and tears in her eyes and frantic mutters of how she _slaughtered_ a man with her own two hands _and oh Kami, I can't wash the blood away, Ican'twashitawayhelpmehelpme, mother_, Ino sits her down and mentally tries to reach to her husband, hoping that Naruto feels up to rationalising the gritty aspects of their chosen profession to the hysterical girl.

**#22 – Hollow  
**  
- "You'll have to move on; he won't be coming back, you know."

**#23 – Honor  
**  
- They teach their children how to kill soundlessly, how to avoid spilling too much blood, how to silence deafening guilt, how to sleep at night, how to smile the next day… ironically, they never managed to get all the lessons right themselves.

**#24 – Hope  
**  
- She scrutinises him for a few minutes, shakes her head grimly and says, "Naruto, now that you're Rokudaime, don't you think that it's time to change that ugly robe with something more… _modern_?"

**#25 – Light  
**  
- It's easy to succumb to the darkness, to succumb to promises of revenge and acceptance, but Naruto thinks that as long as there are people whom he can return to after a hard day – like Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, and now, _Ino_ - he doesn't mind resisting the temptation for a little while.

**#26 – Lost  
**  
- "I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san, but we still haven't discovered any trace of Uzumaki-san since Squadron Six was dispatched… Yamanaka-san, wait!"

**#27 – Metal  
**  
- Ino bitches loudly when she finds a batch of blood-rusted kunai in the kitchen sink, and promptly stalks to where her jounin husband is lounging, intent on showing him (through the many forms of domestic violence) the finer point of cleaning one's weapons _right after finishing the mission_.

**#28 – New  
**  
- Naruto starts sweating when Ino parades around in a knee-length black dress, dreading the inevitable part when she would ask his opinion on said dress – the last time he attempted to say something (and it wasn't even a negative comment!), he ended up with a black eye and slept on the couch for a week.

**#29 – Old  
**  
- Hinata shakes her head in fond exasperation when Kiba hyperventilates as soon as he finds out that Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino are dating – it's really quite old news, after all.

**#30 – Peace  
**  
- Tsunade sighs and rubs her forehead, wondering why the hell did she agreed to put Naruto and Ino in one department as she pores over yet another stack of reports on property damage and transfer applications.

**#31 – Poison  
**  
- It's something in his veins, something in his blood and heart and mind, and he can't help but think that infatuation over someone like Yamanaka Ino would eventually kill him if he's not careful.

**#32 – Pretty  
**  
- He places one last kiss on her cold forehead, running his fingers through her vivid platinum hair as pain lances through his heart, and wonders how she can look so beautiful, even in death.

**#33 – Rain  
**  
- She just stands there, quiet and cold and dripping blood all over, and he thinks that she looks like a phantom – _perfect pale skin, almost translucent_ – one born from revenge and pain and remorse.

**#34 – Regret  
**  
- He volunteers to break the report of the failed mission to her, even though he hates being the bearer of bad news, because he knows that she's much too proud to cry in the presence of anyone else.

**#35 – Roses  
**  
- The flower shop is Ino's personal haven, and when she invites him into her private garden (a patch of land overflowing with colourful vegetations), he knows without asking that she is inviting him into her world.

**#36 – Secret  
**  
- Their lips press together; urgent, deep, _primal_, and as rough bricks dig into his back and their hot breath mingles into a whirlwind of hormones and needs, Naruto wonders when he starts wanting more than these back-alleys-and-dark-nights rendezvous.  
**  
#37 – Snakes  
**  
- Naruto has always known that it would be hard to say goodbye, but he doesn't think that he would be able to leave Ino behind to pursue Orochimaru and his pathetic lackeys when the time finally comes for him to do so. 

**#38 – Snow  
**  
- They use the winter as an excuse to stay inside, huddled underneath a ton of blankets and do _activities_ that encourage the act of sharing body warmth.

**#39 – Solid  
**  
- She touches him tentatively, touches him like he's a bird that would take flight if she prods too hard – he grasps her shaking hand and tells her that it's not a dream; Uzumaki Naruto _is_ back.

**#40 – Spring  
**  
- Spring is the season for love and romance, they say, but Naruto is geared up to argue that point, because for the umpteenth times that week alone, Ino has decided to dump him in order to go flowers-harvesting.

**#41 – Stable  
**  
- Their relationship is just something convenient – a night spent together, a shared meal, meeting once or twice a week to discuss the weather – and Ino wonders if they'll ever have that special something that Hinata and Kiba share together.

**#42 – Strange  
**  
- Sakura finds it odd that Naruto's daily declaration of love towards her has decreased (by a whooping 73 percent!) and when she finds him (more often than not) hanging around the Yamanaka Flower Shop, picking fights with Ino, it surprises her more than she'd like to admit.

**#43 – Summer  
**  
- "Woo… Ino-chan, that's a _really_ nice bikini you got there!"

**#44 – Taboo  
**  
- They don't talk about Sasuke, not anymore – especially not in front of the cenotaph and Haruno Sakura's carved name.

**#45 – Ugly  
**  
- "Either that ghastly orange mutation you wear goes, or me."

**#46 – War  
**  
- It is inevitable, yet he wishes that he can stop it, can say something that will change everything, because blood and filth and dirt and grime and _guilt_ should not be so beautiful of an ornament on Ino.

**#47 – Water  
**  
- A half-naked Naruto grins lewdly and gestures at their newly-installed bathtub as Ino shakes her head in amusement and attempts to resist her husband's 'seduction'.

**#48 – Welcome  
**  
- Ino smiles at his apparent astonishment, spreads out her arms in greeting, and said, "Welcome home, Naruto."

**#49 – Winter  
**  
- Ino knits a scarf every winter for her sensei and team mates – one colour a year, and she's running out of option – but during the first winter without Asuma, her hand shakes so bad it's impossible to hold the needles anymore; Naruto sits next to her, and gently covers her hands with his, guiding them to create an intricate pattern of abstract smoky grey swirls on a white background.

**#50 – Wood  
**  
- Naruto groans as Ino drags him towards a tackily-decorated small boat at the beginning of something called 'The Love Tunnel' (it's a dark, foreboding-looking cave-wannabe – Naruto has no idea how people associate those attributes with love), cursing the day Tsunade decided to allow weird westerners to build weirder amusement parks in Konoha.

**END**


End file.
